More Than Memories
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: She was tossing and turning in her sleep again, pink hair splayed out across her pillow. With each jerk she exposed herself more and more, covers slowly falling off her body and sliding onto the floor. "Seriously. Think about it, I don't want to rule the Nightosphere and you don't seem to really want to take control over Ooo. Why not?"


**A/N: First Bubbline fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.**

She was tossing and turning in her sleep again, pink hair splayed out across her pillow. With each jerk she exposed herself more and more, covers slowly falling off her body and sliding onto the floor.

_"Oh...you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!"_

Tears formed at the corners of her clenched eyes, whimpers filling the room every few seconds.

_"This song goes out to all the beautiful women out there!" A grey skinned woman placed her microphone back on its stand before scoping out the crowd, swinging her bass back in front of her and plucking a few notes. She turned her head to the side and cleared her throat before stepping up to the mic stand."Oh life, is bigger...it's bigger than you, and you are not me..."_

_As music began to fill the small outdoor venue, a young girl pushed her way through the crowd to reach the stage, determined to find out the source. Her dress was matted with dirt, her feet ached in her heels from the long trek, and her hair had caught the occasional twig._

_"...that was just a dream, just a dream." As the girl finally made it to the stage, the crowd erupted. Marceline smirked, bowing her head slightly before catching her eye on the young girl. The vampire winked, causing the girl's already pink complexion to darken. "Goodnight everyone!" With a final wave the stage fell into complete darkness, the only remaining light that of the moon._

_As onlookers began to leave in groups back to their homes, the pink girl began to follow their example. "Hey you!" She turned, the musician standing only a few feet behind her._

_"Yes?"_

_"You...you like the show?" The girl nodded, a wide smile plastered across her face. "Good. Say, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum."_

_"Ah, royalty. Well..." Marceline paused, acting as though she were wearing a dress as she curtsied. "...good evening princess. What brings you to my humble concert? Especially at such a late hour. Isn't it passed your bedtime?"_

_Bonnibel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm fifteen, not five! I am more than capable of being out at whatever hour I see fit! You're not much older than I am! And well...I heard you played music from before the Mushroom War. I was curious."_

_"If you haven't noticed** your majesty**, I'm a vampire." Marceline floated a few inches off the ground, closing in on Bonnibel. "I'm forever eighteen."_

_"That was the other reason I came." Marceline raised an eyebrow, planting her feet back on the ground. "I've never met a vampire before and I've heard you're the one to meet." The queen grinned, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Dare I ask what else you've heard?"_

_(-o-)_

_Bubblegum paced her room, biting at her nails as she grumbled to herself. A gust of icy air swept through, causing her to shiver. "Is that you Marcy?"_

_"Who else do you know that rides in on a gust of wind? Or better yet...who else are you having visit your room in the middle of the night?" Marceline smiled, shutting the window behind her before making her way toward her friend. "What's on the royal agenda today my fair maiden?"_

_"Marriage. They...they want to marry me off!" Bonnibel threw her hands in the air, angry sobs soon following. "Like...like...they think I am incapable of running the kingdom myself! Like I do not have my own feelings!" She put her arms to the side, breathing heavily as she looked to Marceline for a response._

_The vampire's gaze was blank, her eyes glazing over and she seemed to almost stare through Bubblegum completely. She blinked, the silence that filled the room snapping her out of her trance. "I...they...can't...do that to us."_

_Bonnibel froze, cocking her head in confusion. "Us?"_

_"I-I mean you! Oh glob. Just forget I said anything. I have to go." She began to float away, stopped only by a tug on her shirt._

_"Marceline what did you mean by 'us'?"_

_"Drop it, okay? I didn't mean anything by it. Leave me alone." Tears began to build in Marceline's eyes and she could feel it as she tried to pull away._

_"No. Not until you tell me what you mean-"_

_"**Leave me alone!**" Fangs flashed and eyes burning, Marceline finally broke free before throwing the window open and flying off into the night._

_Bonnibel was awoken the next morning with news that her husband-to-be had vanished, no traces left besides a single rose, drained of it's red._

_(-o-)_

_"Marceline I know it was you! People do not just vanish without a reason! Why are you trying to deceive me!"_

_"Like I said princess, I have no idea what you're blabbing on about. I have no idea where you're hubby went." Marceline floated a few feet in front of her companion, refusing to let the other girl catch up._

_"You butt! I know it was you! Why you feel the need to lie to me of all people baffles me. We are friends, or at least...I thought we were..." Bonnibel stopped her pursuit, hanging her head in defeat and sighing._

_"You idiot, you really think this has to do with our friendship?! Glob for someone so smart you are the densest person in all of Ooo!"_

_"Don't you dare insult my intelligence! I am not sitting here resorting to throwing jeers around about your music!"_

_"Because you know I'd do to you what I did to your little boyfriend." Marceline turned, grinning cockily._

_"Aha! So you admit it! My calculations were correct!"_

_"Yeah yeah you're smart, congrats." Rolling her eyes, Bonnibel pursed her lips._

_"So explain to me why you did it!"_

_" I was jealous okay! You happy now?! I didn't like the thought of you marrying some..some...dick with legs!"_

_Bubblegum bit her bottom lip in thought, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jealousy...especially involving myself having relations with someone else...someone of the opposite sex...if my thought process is correct - which it usually is - I would say it is probable that you have developed deeper feelings for me."_

_"You...you...egotistic twerp! I-"_

_"But at the same time it is probable that my anger toward my arranged marriage was due to reasons of the same sort."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"As a scientist I find the need to experiment with all possible outcomes. You can never be sure but-" The remainder of her words were muffled by a more than eager pair of lips._

_(-o-)_

_"Are you sure about this?" Marceline's voice was low and raspy, her breath sweeping over her girlfriend's lips as she looked down at the younger girl._

_"Yes. I...I want you to...I...yes." Bubblegum blushed as she stumbled over her words, a first for her. Marceline smirked, leaning down and claiming her lips in a slow kiss, determined to make the moment last for as long as possible._

_Bonnibel shivered as a cold hand began making its way down her body, caressing every inch of skin it came in contact with. Marceline ran her tongue along the side of her love's neck before lightly nipping the exposed skin, enjoying the gasps being emitted. Her fingertips finally reached their destination, surprised and aroused at the amount of wetness present. "If you want me to stop..."_

_Marceline was silenced by a pair of lips before feeling a smaller hand grab her wrist and begin to guide her, Bonnibel whispering into her mouth. "Keep going. I want...I want you to be my first. But...I'm nervous. Will...will you...sing to me?" Bonnibel's face flushed in embarrassment, dropping her gaze. She blinked as she felt Marceline run the back of her hand against her cheek before leaning in._

_"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better..."_

_(-o-)_

_The sun had just begun setting, an array of pastel colors stretching across the land of Ooo. Two figures sat perched upon the top of a tree house, creating a single shadow in their close proximity._

_"This will all be mine in a few weeks."_

_"It doesn't have to be." Bonnibel turned her attention to her companion, furrowing her brow in confusion as she lifted her head from their shoulder._

_"What do you mean-"_

_"Leave."_

_"Marcy you know I can not simply ignore my destined royal responsibilities." She shook her head in amusement, believing Marceline to be joking. The vampire surprised the princess-to-be with a swift peck, running her tongue over her candy lips before pulling away._

_"Runaway with me."_

_"Marceline, that's too-"_

_"Seriously. Think about it, I don't want to rule the Nightosphere and you don't seem to really want to take control over Ooo. Why not?" Bonnibel sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them._

_"Sometimes...you want someone and...you want to be with them, but you can't because responsibility demands sacrifice." Looking up through watery eyes, Bubblegum faced Marceline, regretting it immediately._

_"So...so what? I'm not good enough for you?!" Marceline stood, fists clenched at her sides as she puffed her chest out._

_"I said nothing of the sort! You are taking my words completely out of context."_

_"No I get it. Ruling over some stupid kingdom is more important than being with me, than having a future together, getting married and starting a family."_

_"Marceline! You realize for us to even contemplate such things at this young age is completely outrageous! We're only seventeen!" Bubblegum froze, realizing her mistake. "I..I mean, I'm only..."_

_"...seventeen, right." Marceline began to chuckle, getting louder and louder with each breath before stopping all together._

_"Are you alrig-"_

_"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? The girl I've been waiting over a thousand years to find doesn't want to be with me enough to give up her crown." Marceline lifted off the roof, beginning to float down and into her tree home through one of its windows. Before completely entering, she stopped and muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Bonnibel to hear. "You say responsibility demands sacrifice but sometimes so does love. And sometimes those sacrifices are more worth it."_

_(-o-)_

_Bonnibel's back slammed into the wall of her bedroom, hissing as a pair of fangs scraped across her collarbone. Her hands became lost in a sea of black as she pulled Marceline away from her neck by her hair._

_"Don't you **dare** leave a mark."_

_"Once I leave I have no intentions of coming back again. In my mind, this never happened." Marceline lifted the front of the princess' dress, sliding her hand underneath before pushing her underwear to the side and slamming three fingers into her._

_"Glob..." Bubblegum gritted her teeth, hating herself for enjoying Marceline's touch just as much as ever. "I hate you."_

_"I hated you first." She frowned, an idea forming in her mind. "I know I've said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night..."_

_"You know I hate that song." Marceline pulled out, only the tips of her fingers still inside._

_"Exactly" she growled before slamming back in._

_"You...shouldn't have showed up here unannounced."_

_"I was helping Finn out."_

_"But he's gone. You didn't have to come back."_

_Marceline stopped all movement, much to the dismay of the princess. "Once I saw your face again...I couldn't stay away."_

_(-o-)_

_"Hey princess." She turned as a voice called out from behind her, forcing herself to frown once she realized a smile was beginning to form._

_"Marceline." Nodding politely, the candy princess began her trek back toward her kingdom. She froze as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. "Is there something I can help you with? Lose anything else? Oh wait..."_

_"Hmph, seems like someone's granny panties are in a bunch, eh Bonnie?"_

_"My undergarments are in perfect position and working order thank you very much!" Bonnibel blushed, brushing Marceline's hand away. "And if you must know, I do not tolerate lies. Not from my consultants. Not from my subjects. And not from you. Good day!"_

_She took off once again, her pace quickened to avoid any more conversation with the vampire. After a few minutes of silence curiosity overcame the princess as she looked back, sighing in relief when her eyes were simply met with empty scenery._

_"Looking for someone?" Bubblegum jumped, snapping her attention forward only to find Marceline floating a few inches from her._

_"Would you cut that out?! You know I hate when you sneak up on me like that!"_

_"I can think of many cases where you loved my spontaneity. Begged for more even." Flashing a toothy grin, Marceline flicked her forked tongue out._

_Bonnibel scoffed. "Yes well...that's in the past isn't it?"_

_"And here I thought we were actually beginning to become civil with each other again. What's your problem?"_

_"You seem to think it's you, why don't you just stick to thinking that. You're a liar, and you always have been."_

_Marceline slammed her feet into the dirt beneath her, pressing her index finger into Bubblegum's chest. "I. Am. Not. A. Liar."_

_"History tends to disagree."_

_"Those weren't lies! I told you things to make you happy, to make your life easier! All I ever did was love you! And if you think that was a lie, well then...I have nothing to say to you."_

_"And are you going to deny that you coming along today was not based on a lie? The Door Lord didn't steal anything from you!"_

_"Well you lied about ever wearing my shirt!"_

_"I did not lie! You assumed like you always do. You assumed I would tell you I would drop everything and run away with you, you assumed I wanted to break off our relations, and you are assuming now!"_

_"I didn't assume - you made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with me!"_

_"I never said anything of the sort!"_

_"Then why didn't you ask me to stay?!"_

_"By the time I realized my mistake and went back to your treehouse Finn and Jake had begun living there! You got up and left without a trace, how was I supposed to find you?!"_

_"What about the entire time I've been back?!"_

Bonnibel jolted awake, searching around the room for some familiarity as she tried to slow her heart. An arm found its way around her shoulders, causing the princess to jump.

"Another nightmare?" She nodded, scooting closer to her partner and pressing her face into the crook of their neck.

"Marcy...I'm so sorry. Please...don't...don't..." A kiss on the top of her head silenced her.

"I know. I'm sorry too, but we can't stay sorry about the past forever."

Bubblegum sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Will you..."

"Of course." Marceline cleared her throat the same way she had the night they met. "I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from, I thought that we were fine. Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everything, and it's all in your mind. You've been having real bad dreams, just come lie close to me..."

**A/N: Songs in the order of appearance; 'Losing My Religion' by REM, 'Amazed' by Lonestar, 'One More Night' by Maroon 5, 'Just Give Me A Reason' by Pink Featuring Nate Ruess**


End file.
